Happy new year
by transnarcissa
Summary: Harry celebrates New year's eve with the Malfoys. He finds a whole new side to the seemingly cold couple, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


**This is most likely the longest one shot I've ever written, so I hope you like it.  
Harry has dinner with his boyfriend, Draco, and Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He sees an entire new side of the elder Malfoys, one not many know exist.**

OoO

Dinner with the Malfoys. Why had he agreed to this again? Harry wondered as he changed into emerald green dress robes, picked by Draco.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy hated him. Even though they might have warmed up a little after he started to date their son, they hated him and everything he stood for. And then the invite had come for him and Draco, to have dinner and celebrate New Year's eve with them, at Malfoy Manor.

Harry shook his head and looked in the mirror. He looked acceptable if he could say so himself, he wanted to make a good impression after all. He ruffled his hair once more and stepped into the floo.

Draco looked up from his bed when Harry stepped inside the room. "There you are! Plans have changed a bit, dinner is in an hour." He said as he stood up and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled. "So I assume you still have to get ready then?" Draco nodded sheepishly. "Figures, go take a shower lazy one."

He chuckled as Draco kissed him once more and then walked into his personal bathroom.

Draco took long, way longer than Harry had expected. Mentally slapping himself for his curiosity, Harry walked out of the room to look through the Manor a bit.

It was unbelievable how many rooms there were. Harry had already counted eleven, while still on the same floor. Draco had told him there were five more. When he heard hushed voices from a room downstairs, the drawing room he assumed, Harry stood still.

Carefully, he walked to the door of the room. It was half opened, allowing him to look inside. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in a white bathrobe that barely reached her knees, her hair uncombed with soft curls. She sat curled up on a black sofa, a steaming mug in slightly shaking hands. She seemed to have cried, as her eyes were still glistening.

But that wasn't what shocked Harry. It was her skin. He was used to it being like porcelain, pale and without an imperfection. Now he could barely make out the pale colour, as her skin was covered in dark red scars, every part of her that Harry could see.

She looked up when a man's voice sounded, Lucius, Harry assumed. He was right. Lucius Malfoy, managing to look intimidating as always in silk robes, made for comfort. He walked quickly towards his wife, taking her into his arms.

"A nightmare, love?" He whispered, barely audible for Harry. Lucius kissed her forehead in the same way Draco did to him when he had a bad dream, Harry noticed. Narcissa only nodded softly before burying her head in her husband's chest.

Harry felt like he was intruding, but he didn't look away.

The Malfoys had always seemed like a cold family, to him and the rest of the wizarding world. An arranged marriage, he had heard, only to ensure a pureblood heir. Harry had half expected them to be as distant and cold as they were to others, to each other too.

How wrong he was.

Lucius had now lifted Narcissa up into his lap, where he stroked her hair softly while mumbling words Harry couldn't hear. In a louder voice he asked "What happened Cissa?". He obviously cared.

"Meda.. Draco.. Him. Him." Was all Harry could make of her answer. It only confused him more. But Lucius obviously understood, as he nodded and kissed her hair.

Harry looked at the pair for another ten minues when Lucius asked again "Are you going to wear glamours tonight?" At which Narcissa nodded, her eyes revealing she dreaded it.

"If it were the three of us not of course. But we have company love…"

Harry wanted to listen more, but felt like Draco should be done by now. He turned around and walked back to the bedroom.

When dinner was almost being served, he and Draco were the only ones in the dinner room. Then Lord and Lady Malfoy walked inside.

Harry could barely contain his surprise in the change of looks, by both of them. Narcissa's hair had been combed and straightened, put together in an elegant braid like knot. She wore a long navy blue dress, showing more cleavage than most women Harry knew. Her skin was porcelain as always.

Lucius wore dress robes of silk, pure black. His hair was combed backwards, tight together with a black ribbon. His arm was draped protectively around Narcissa's waist as they walked to the dark wooden table.

Harry nodded politely at both of them, and they nodded back. The slightest of smiles forming on Narcissa's face. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Potter." Her voice was cold, though not unkind.

He smiled politely. "Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Malfoy." Next to him Draco was a bit tense, he noticed. Not that he was to blame, Harry himself was nervous as well.

There was a silence, in which Draco looked at him sideways and smiled nervously. Harry noticed how Lucius reached out for Narcissa's hand, he assumed, under the table. He couldn't help but smile.

"So, how is your auror training going?" Lucius asked, smiling politely, though forced. His hand had not released Narcissa's yet.

Harry shrugged. "It's fine, but mostly theory thus far. I'm glad Mcgonagall could get me in though, even without officially finishing Hogwarts."

It was true. After the war, he and Ron had decided not to go back to school. Instead they wanted to become aurors, as soon as possible. Minerva Mcgonagall had kept her word, and made sure both of them got accepted to the training. Harry would forever be thankful to her.

Narcissa nodded softly. "Minerva has always been a kind woman; I see it hasn't changed." She seemed to think of a memory, as she smiled softly, gazing at a wall. Harry wondered what made her like Mcgonagall, he knew Narcissa had been in Slytherin after all.

"She is indeed, will do anything for her students." Harry replied, smiling now. "But you were a Slytherin right? Doesn't that mean you had another Head of House?"

He hoped she and Lucius wouldn't think it was faked interest, as Harry was genuinely interested in her answer. More so than he had expected. He saw that before Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, her face tensed a little before relaxing. He also noticed how Lucius smiled softly when she answered, her voice warmer than before.

"I was, Mr. Potter. But we had Horace as Head, he was useless. So yes, I turned to Minerva back then. Which I don't regret, she is very trustworthy." Narcissa smiled slightly, visibly relaxing a bit more. Harry still wondered why she had talked to Minerva, about what, but decided not to ask further.

Before it was silent again, five elves apparated into the room, all carrying plates with various dishes. Draco chuckled at his expression, but Harry didn't care. The plates were all placed on the table and then the elves disappeared again.

"How many elves do you have here?" Harry asked, not able to hide his amazement. Draco chuckled and shook his head softly.

"I have no idea to be honest, a couple of hundreds maybe?" He said, looking at either of his parents for confirmation.

Narcissa nodded. "478 to be exact." At Harry's surprised look she continued. "We need them at most times of the day and night, and they're rather useless unless they sleep often enough. So there are elves for every couple of hours of the day."

Harry had no idea why the Malfoys would need elves during the night, but decided not to question it. It didn't matter much, he figured.

After dinner had ended, the elves put away the used plates of the dessert. A round cake, made with wine and a lot of white chocolate. The four them stood up.

"I propose we have some, time alone, and we start the celebration at let's say nine?" Narcissa spoke softly, standing close to Lucius who had his arm around her again.

Before Harry could answer, Draco said to him "That's mother's way of saying she want to take shower with father and that we can do something else.". The way he said it made Harry chuckle, but Narcissa huffed.

"Draco!" But she didn't say anything more, though Harry noticed her cheeks were growing slightly red. Draco smirked and apologized, then took Harry's hand and led him to his room.

Harry turned to him, blushing slightly. "You meant that?" He asked, feeling very awkward suddenly. Draco laughed at his expression but nodded.

"Don't go that way! Mom's just as ace as I am, mind you." He laughed even harder when Harry blushed deeply and stammered some excuse.

Draco sat down on the bed. "She simply likes to shower with father, nothing sexual, just showering and having him wash her hair. I don't know why either." He chuckled and lay down, tapping the spot next to him.

Harry smiled and laid down next to him, snuggling close. He loved cuddling like this with Draco, he couldn't quite explain why. "So, what exactly are those celebrations your mother was talking about?"

"Well, mom and dad like to dance. It changes every year, but mother always sings. A lot of food, and at 12 am, fireworks." Draco said smiling. "Dad has made a surprise with that this year, for mother."

Harry nodded softly. He wondered what it would be like tonight. He had been surprised a lot today already by the Malfoys, but was sure they would only continue to do that.

The two stayed in bed for the remaining time, neither of them saying much and just enjoying each other's presence. At exactly nine pm, a house elf showed up. "Master and Mistress Malfoy are in the largest drawing room, Masters." The elf bowed his head and disapparated again.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to ask." Harry said, getting up from the bed. "Why would you need elves during the night?" But Draco shook his head softly.

"Not now, okay? I'll tell you later tonight, or mum and dad will, perhaps." Harry nodded, though a bit confused. He and Draco walked downstairs, where Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting on a dark green sofa.

Both of them had changed their clothing. Lucius wore dark red dress robes now, and Narcissa a shorter, black dress. Lucius' hair was now falling loosely behind his shoulders, while Narcissa's was curly, falling over her chest.

Harry and Draco sat down on another sofa and an elf appeared with a bottle of red wine and four glasses. When it left the room again, Lucius looked at Harry. "We assumed you drank wine as well, but if you prefer another drink we can call an elf again."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Wine is just fine, Mr. Malfoy." He said and Lucius took his wand to fill the four glasses. Harry took one of them and the others did as well. They toasted on the new year.

The four of them talked, about work, hobbies, him and Draco. Then the war came up.

It was a subject Harry had been trying to avoid, but he realized it was an almost impossible task. Harry carefully asked what they had done during the battle. Of Draco he knew of course, they had talked about it before, but he was also curious about the man's parents.

Narcissa looked at him "Minerva has saved my life during the final battle." She said softly, moving closer to Lucius. "She stunned someone of the order, when he tried to kill me."

It came as a surprise to Harry, though he now knew professor Mcgonagall had been fond of Narcissa when she was in school, for god knows which reason, he hadn't expect her to go to such lengths to protect her. When Narcissa saw his face, she continued. "Someone of the Order of the Phoenix nearly killed me, I was wandless and when Minerva saw that she stunned the man. We hugged, and continued fighting."

She sighed softly and Lucius stroked her back in slow circles. Harry noticed the gesture and looked at Draco, who shrugged a little and whispered, "It calms her, things like that."

Draco then looked at his parents. "I think mom should sing, like every year." He smiled and Narcissa looked at him.

"And about what, this time?" She smiled softly, looking at Harry for a moment before looking back at Draco. Harry understood, he thought, she didn't want to make things too personal. Not with him around.

Draco smiled. "About you and dad. It's been a while since you did that." It suprised Harry, but Narcissa nodded and seemingly thought of a song. Lucius smiled at her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Narcissa then stood up, stroking non-existent wrinkles out of her dress and smiled softly. Harry looked at Draco and Lucius, who were both looking at her expectantly, and smiled softly before turning his head back to Narcissa.

"You were in college working part-time waiting tables,  
Left a small town, never looked back.  
I was a flight risk, with the fear of falling,  
Wondering why we'd bother with love, if it never lasts.

I say, can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch.  
The moment I could see it yeah, yeah.  
I can see it now.

Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."

Harry smiled, as did Draco and Lucius. He had not expected the woman's voice to still be this clear, this beautiful. He knew she was 25 years older than Draco, meaning she was almost 50 now. Narcissa smiled as she continued.

"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things, at your place.  
You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded.  
You said we'll never make my parent's mistakes.

Oh, but we got bills to pay.  
We got nothing figured out.  
Oh, when it was hard to take, yeah yeah.  
This is what I thought about."

Harry looked at her curiously, wondering what she had meant with 'my parent's mistake'. Draco and Lucius seemed to understand, he assumed it was too personal for him to know just yet.

"Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

And I remember that fight, 2:30 am,  
Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands,  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets.  
Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause it's all I've ever known.  
Then you took me by surprise, you said 'I'll never leave you alone…  
You said:

I remember how we felt sitting by the water,  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Narcissa stopped singing and smiled brightly at Lucius, who smiled back and stood up. He flicked his wand shortly and a piano started to play. Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, softly leading him away from the couple.

In the drawing room, Draco's parents started to dance in a beautiful manner, keeping Harry's eyes fixated on them. Draco shook his head and took him to his own room. "Their outfits are designed to have that effect when dancing, everyone always stares."

Harry chuckled and looked at him smiling. "I noticed. Does new year's eve always go like this?" Draco nodded and sat down.

"They'll be dancing, making out, cuddling and making out more in the next half an hour. Then it's almost 12 am." He made it sound like it was nothing weird, but Harry was surprised.

He shrugged and sat down next to Draco, resting his head on his shoulder. "So, what are we going to do until then?"

They ended up laying on the bed, cuddling and talking. After a while Harry asked, "What exactly is the surprise your father has for your mother?" Draco chuckled and turned around, now facing Harry.

"You're very interested in my parent's relationship aren't you?" He asked, chuckling. Harry blushed and shook his head quickly.

"No! I just… It's so different than what most people think. In public, they're so cold and everything, barely even hold hands, like there's no love at all. And here… It's so different." He stuttered a bit, and Draco laughed more. Harry sighed.

The blonde ruffled his hair, laughing. "I get it. Mom's not comfortable with touching a lot in public, and it helps for the effect. Here though, you'll barely see them leaving each other's side." Draco smiled and continued, "And for the surprise, I think he has done something with the fireworks."

Harry nodded and smiled before reaching up to kiss Draco's cheek. He wanted to ask something more, but blushed slightly at the thought. Of course, Draco noticed. "What's it?"

Harry sighed. "I don't get it. You and your mom are both asexual. But you just said they're probably making out, which is a very disturbing thought actually, but I know that you don't like that…" He blushed and looked away, but Draco smiled softly and turned his head back.

"Because it's different for everyone. Some asexuals like making out, or even having sex. Some don't, some aren't even comfortable with touching at all." He shrugged and rolled onto his back. "So, mom is different than I am."

Harry nodded softly. "Alright. I think I get it." Draco smiled and sat up, stroking Harry's hair.

"Good boy. Let's go down stairs again?"

When the two walked back to the drawing room, Draco held his arm in front of Harry, stopping him. Inside the room, he could hear Lucius and Narcissa talking softly.

"I know I never wear them… But Harry's here now."  
"Love, that man hates the press as much as any of us, he won't tell a soul."  
"That's not it. He doesn't know… He's not family yet.."  
"Cissa, hush. Without thinking of Harry, do you want to wear the glamours, yes or no?"  
"No of course not… They hurt and it's fake any way.."  
"Well then, love, it'll be alright. I promise."

They heard a soft sigh and people standing up, then a spell being casted. Harry looked at Draco in confusion, but he shook his head and placed a finger in front of his mouth.

A couple of minutes later, they walked into the room. Lucius nodded at them, Narcissa looked away. Harry looked at her, not able to hide his shock. Her skin was scarred again, now clearly visible due to her dress.

Lucius looked almost threatening at him, and Harry nodded quickly. He looked at Draco with shock, but he didn't seem very surprised. Narcissa sighed softly again and sat down on the same sofa. She didn't say anything.

Harry had no idea what to do, and simply sat down next to Draco. Lucius sat with Narcissa and she curled up a bit as he put his arms around her. Harry wondered whether the scars hurt.

"It's a tradition. Mom doesn't wear her glamours during new year's eve." Draco said, smiling softly. Narcissa looked at him and nodded a bit, Harry noticed only now how vulnerable she looked, curled up; covered in old wounds.

Harry nodded. "I see." He wanted to ask what had happened to give her those scars, but decided it was too personal. Instead, Lucius spoke up.

"It's almost time, shall we go outside?"

The Manor grounds were huge. Lucius held Narcissa protectively, and Harry took Draco's hand as he watched them. Narcissa seemed anxious, almost scared. Harry walked closer to Draco, he wondered what exactly was the surprise Lucius supposedly had planned.

Near a lake they stopped walking and Lucius released Narcissa's arm, he walked to the edge of the lake. Draco quickly apologized to Harry and walked towards his mother, taking her hand carefully. Harry shrugged, weirder things had happened tonight.

Barely 30 seconds later Lucius walked back to Narcissa, kissing her forehead. Draco walked back to Harry and Lucius said, "Ready, my Love?" When Narcissa nodded, Lucius whispered a spell and the four of them looked expectantly at the sky above the lake.

Harry looked at his watch, it would be 12 am in three minutes. First, a combination of deep blue, purple and a dark shade of pink. Harry didn't understand the importance of them, but Narcissa let out a small gasp. Draco leaned over to him and whispered, "the fireworks are in her pride colors."

That explained, Harry thought. He knew these colors, of bisexuality. When the fireworks faded, a new set of colors appeared. Silence, like the others. White, purple and grey, Harry could see black too vaguely, though it was too dark to be sure. He knew these from Draco, of asexuality. He smiled and put an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco kissed his cheek and then turned his attention back to the sky where the next, and last, color set had appeared. These colors were brighter than the first two, and it seemed there were more of each color. A soft blue, more soft pink, and a lot of white.

In the light of the fireworks, Harry could clearly see a few tears on Narcissa's cheeks, though he assumed they were happy tears. He had no idea what these colors meant, but he'd ask Draco soon.

When the fireworks had ended, Draco pulled him in a deep hug, stroking his hair. Next to him, though Harry didn't see it, Lucius kissed Narcissa softly, pulling her closer to him.

As if planned, Draco and Lucius said at the same time, "Happy new year, love."

When they were inside again, Narcissa seemed a lot more relaxed, happier. Harry whispered to Draco, "What were the last colors?"

Draco smiled softly and moved closer to Harry. "Those of transgender. That's the one she's had most trouble with." He whispered it, and Harry smiled.

Narcissa looked at them, smiling, and nodded. "Indeed, Draco." She tried to sound aristocratic as always, but failed, though she didn't seem to care. "Happy new year."

Harry had a lot of questions, but he smiled at the thought of how the evening had turned out. He had dreaded the visit, but he had found a whole new side to the Malfoy family, one he never even knew existed.

 _Happy new year._ He thought to himself.

OoO

 **So, I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Please note it isn't proofread, so sorry for stupid mistakes I've made. If you liked it, or not, could please leave a review behind? I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
